The Day When The Stars Fall
by Silverfang the Medicine cat
Summary: The Day has finally come for the clans to face their biggest fear, The Dark forest. Follow Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and many on their journeys that will shake the foundation they were raised upon.


Chapter 1

Jayfeather's Dream

Jayfeather awoke to the sounds of a struggle outside his den. He couldn't see it of course but he could hear it. He stepped carefully stepped over Briarlight, the dark brown she-cat had been sleeping heavily for the last few nights. Quietly he edged into the clearing, to see Firestar pinned, Tigerstar about to bite out his throat.

"Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Help!" Jayfeather wailed, only then did he remember Hollyleaf had died in the tunnels. Tigerstar turned towards him "you cannot win, we shall destroy Starclan and all of the pathetic clans." Tigerstar hissed "just as we killed Hollyleaf" What? They were responsible for Hollyleaf's death? Just then hundreds of cats stormed into the clearing all of them Dark Forest's warriors.

Graystripe walked out of the warriors den instantly swarmed by them, his grey pelt disappearing under his attackers. "Graystripe!" Jayfeather wailed, running over to where the gray tom had disappeared, nothing was left just a piece of torn fur and a little blood. Suddenly it seemed the whole clan was awake and fighting. Squirrelflight bit down on a she-cat's tail and then she was dragged into the darkness that had surrounded the camp. One by one all of the warriors fell until there was only a small amount left.

"Give it up Thunderclan!" Tigerstar yowled, killing Brackenfur with one swipe of his massive claw. "You will all die eventually join us and we shall make you the greatest warrior that ever lived!"

"Never" Sorreltail seethed, the tortoiseshell and white she-cat leapt forward her claws unsheathed. Another cat met her in the air and Sorreltail fell to the ground limp, blood flowing from a gash on her throat. "No!" Leafpool wailed, her best friend died in front of her. Just then Shadowclan and Windclan cats filled the clearing.

Screams filled the night air as cats were killed; Jayfeather was pinned by a light colored she-cat named Mapleshade. "Looks like Starclan was useless all along doesn't it" She sneered biting into his shoulder. Jayfeather didn't yelp, he wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction she wanted.

Suddenly the weight of Mapleshade was thrown off him and he looked up to see a golden tom on top of him. "Lionblaze!" He mewed, Jayfeather felt relieved to see his brother, even if he was covered in blood.

"Run Jayfeather! Run" Lionblaze Screamed as Claws came out his throat. Jayfeather watched as Tigerstar retracted his claws and Lionblaze sank to the ground.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather wailed as the scene faded away.

Jayfeather awoke in his own nest, alive and well. Was that horrific scene just a dream or was it a prophecy? But then he remembered Yellowfang's warning _Thunderclan must stand alone. _But why, they stood a better chance if the four clans fought together. Surely Starclan must know they do. He had to tell Lionblaze and Dovewing about it, they would know what to do.

Dovewing hated the morning frost, especially when she had dawn patrol that very morning. Leafpool,a light brown tabby she-cat, caught up with her "Wait Dovewing" She said gently, "Cloudtail isn't even here yet" Dovewing sighed, he always slept in late.

Today she was anxious and wanted to leave and come back quickly to see Ivypool, who had been wounded last night spying on the dark forest. She hated that Ivypool would spy on them and wake each night with fresh wounds from training with them. Today she had woken up with a huge gash on her stomach, from training with Thistleclaw.

"Sorry I was late" Cloudtail said, padding up to them with Falconpaw, the dark brown she cat mewed cheerfully. "No big deal" Leafpool replied, heading out the entrance of the camp. Dovewing followed her and they headed for the Shadowclan border. "Where's Lightpaw, Dovesong?" Falconpaw asked.

"Oh she has a bit of a cold so I let her sleep" Dovewing replied. That was one of the new apprentices; her parents had died in an accident on the thunderpath. Dovewing, Cloudtail, Leafpool, and Falconpaw approached the Shadowclan border. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Tigerheart. Even though she was angry with him, Tigerheart and his patrol headed to the border. Cloudtail instantly moved in front of Falconpaw, as if she were a kit who needed to be protected.

"I'm not a kit" Falconpaw protested, moving around and him, walking straight for Tigerheart. "Look out!" Dovewing screamed, as a huge shape leaped out from the bushes. I went straight for Falconpaw.

Lionblaze and Whitepaw, A snow white tom with black paws and tail tip, headed for Jayfeathers den. Jayfeather needed to talk to Lionblaze about a dream or something. "Whitepaw why don't you go help clean out the elders den" Whitepaw looked like he'd rather swim in mouse bile. "Sure Lionblaze" Whitepaw padded out of the den.

"What do you need Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather looked up and said "Yes I had a dream, Thunderclan was attacked and everyone was killed" Lionblaze stood there for a moment before answering "What about Cinderheart?" Jayfeather nodded.

"What now?" Lionblaze was curious now, "Do we disobey Starclan?"

"We Just might have to, we just might have to" Jayfeather sounded unsure.


End file.
